


Tiakitanga (trust)

by kyber-erso (aoraki)



Series: Keep me Warm [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/pseuds/kyber-erso
Summary: Moments throughout Obi-Wan's young life involving the prompt "rest".
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Keep me Warm [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Tiakitanga (trust)

His room on Bandomeer had no window.

The wind battering the side of the compound outside woke him constantly, the sound new and frightening after childhood on climate controlled Coruscant. Often he slept in his overalls, the thin walls and threadbare blanket not sufficient to starve off the chill of night. This he could endure. He had learnt to rise above his physical self in the crèche. 

What truly kept the boy from a satisfying rest was the grief marring his heart. He yearned for his friends, for the glowing halls of his home, the one indistinct face he could have called "Master".

He recognized this as attachment, stubbornly rubbing the dampness from his cheeks. But he did not need to adhere to the Jedi Code anymore. 

... 

The ecstatic joy of apprenticeship had not lasted long. Master Jinn preferred to sleep on the floor than by his side. In their short few months together, the master had grown distant - especially after their continued encounters with the man's fallen student, Xanatos. Obi-Wan was not wanted, despite the master's prior earnestness - of that the child was sure.

The padawan's preoccupation with the steel of his masters mind caused him to make a serious blunder during their last mission. Where Obi-Wan had felt disconnect before, he now sensed mortifying stirrings of frustration.

In the interest of preserving the Republic's public service funds, the pair were often only afforded the lightest of courtesy during transist to their faraway destinations. If they were lucky the housing featured a bed mat, like now. Obi-Wan was sure his master could fit, given his own small stature. But Qui-Gon had laid out on the grating of the storage room floor, steadfastly ignoring his padawan's offer of comfort. Obi-Wan knew it was because his master did not want to be reminded of his presence. The padawan curled in on himself, facing the wall, and struggled to fight back his tears. 

... 

Obi-Wan had never spent so much time in the halls of healing. The child returned from his commanded short visit to his shared apartment, seriously doubting the value between being freshly washed versus not leaving his master's side.

At this time of night the wards were quiet, and the padawan appreciated the lack of life forces about to assault his weary senses. The young apprentice healer smiled at him as she recognized him passing the nurses desk. Her short, blue Lekku curled in greeting.

Master Jinn remained as he had been since the pair had arrived back to the temple, several days earlier. Despite the relative darkness of his room, the man's pale skin glowed slightly from the light of the various monitors arranged around his cot. His long hair had tangled down each shoulder to splay across the light cotton gown covering his chest.

Obi-Wan theorized the locks had a mind of their own, as the master surely had not shifted enough to cause such disarray himself. 

The padawan settled in his usual place by the older man's side, and dutifully began combing the mess gently with his fingers. It was only civilised that his master display some order - even in unconsciousness. 

The strands fell apart smoothly under his touch, bacta emerson having given it a silky texture. Once he had managed to comb out most of the knots without disturbing the vast array of stickers and needles littering the man, he began to arrange sections of it into a simple braid. 

A sigh startled him, the shock of it alerting him to the brightening of his master's life force. The man was not quite awake, but he was certainly not as deep under as he had been moments ago. The pain medication no doubt make it difficult for reach full awareness. His eyes were partly open and watching him. They conveyed suspicion, or perhaps surprise. As their eyes met, the padawan's fingers frozen in his master's hair, the older man's brow relaxed. 

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." He whispered. A slight smile graced his face and the hand resting against his side twitched. 

Before the padawan could make any move to reply, the blue of his eyes had vanished and the man's life force had dimmed to indicate deep slumber once again. 

....

The galaxy above was aflame with distant suns. He could feel the warmth of his master's body beside him through the wool of his tunics. They still had several days of travel until their destination, but soon after sunset his master had insisted they set up camp - despite the pair being capable to carry on until the early hours of the morning. 

"Always take the opportunity to turn your eyes skyward, padawan." His master replied when the teen had stated as such. 

Obi-Wan fell asleep with his head curled on his master's shoulder, the light of a thousand worlds reflecting off his long, beaded braid. 

....

Obi-Wan was a senior padawan, returning back to the temple from a disastrous solo mission. Coruscant prime had yet to reach its daily apex, and the city was abuzz with life. Despite this, the young man had nothing but a singular focus to retire to his own bed. 

He suspected he was projecting this desire rather strongly, as none of the various lifeforms littering the halls of the temple dared approach him as he marched down the sunlit passage ways. Nearing the shared apartment, the young man slowed, at least trying to smooth out his frazzled attire before intruding on the most sacred of places.

The familiar scent of foliage and sapir greeted him upon entry. He had to close his eyes at it washed over him. 

"Ah, Obi-Wan, you're back." His master's rich voice, out of view on the overrun balcony. The honeyed sound was like a balm to his mind, clearing away the last vestiges of his foul mood. 

Obi-Wan approached him, learning against the balcony opening as he apologised for his lateness. His master brushed this aside with an easy smile, rising from between two large jovarian sun ferns to brew the pair some tea.

Obi-Wan knew his delay in returning had worried his master - but as he watched him complete the age-old ritual, the lines about his eyes seemed to lessen.

It seemed as if Qui-Gon knew that the padawan did not yet wish to discuss the mission. Qui-Gon directed him to a window adjacent settee, tea and biscuits promptly thrust into his hands, before the master began going into excruciating detail about the delightfully boring events that had occurred within the temple since he had last graced it's halls. Within minutes, the young man had fallen comatose, a few crumbs stuck to the edge of his mouth.

....

The boy's aura was blinding, especially in the isolation of hyperspace. Obi-Wan wished he could close his eyes against it. The best he could do was press the frustratingly soft Nabboian pillow to his face.

Old insecurities flared within him as he recalled their meeting with the council. He fought down a vicious rise in jealously. It was not fair on the child to feel this way, especially one freed from such a difficult life. And the child was sweet - _good_ \- willing to help his master before he had reason to do so. 

However he could not stem the tide of hurt when he remembered his masters words, his eyes, impersonal, dismissive of a decade of companionship. Qui-Gon must feel it, despite their bond having weakened significantly since leaving Coruscant. Some petty part of Obi-Wan's mind was glad of the fact.

The rest of him just wanted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> For nano once again. Not beta'd. Zero structure, just let Obi lead the way a bit.  
> This one was for Khel - you've found me, my taupuhi. <.<


End file.
